dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Myuu
|Race=Machine Mutant |Gender=Male |Date of birth=Age 740 |Date of death=Age 789 |FamConnect= Baby (creator) General Rilldo (creation) Commander Nezi (creation) Bizu (creation) Natt (creation) Ribet (creation) Luud (creation) Mutchy (creation) Hell Fighter 17 (co-creation) Giru (creation) }} Dr. Myuu (ドクター・ミュー) is a brilliant scientist who desires nothing more than absolute control of the universe in Dragon Ball GT. Biography Black Star Dragon Ball Saga/Baby Saga To see his sinister goal of control through the universe, Dr. Myuu creates a powerful enforcer named General Rilldo and tries to gather the Black Star Dragon Balls to use them to complete his ultimate creation, Baby. He also hires Dolltaki, the leader of the Luud Cult, for which he creates a giant Machine Mutant called Luud, as well as Mutchy and Leon. When Goku, Pan and Trunks arrive on M-2, Goku, Pan and Trunks, Dr. Myuu masterminds the plan to build the ultimate Machine Mutant out of them, but the gang get past General Rilldo and foil Dr. Myuu's plans. When Trunks reveals Baby to Goku and Pan, Dr. Myuu reacts horribly, believing low life such as Trunks should not look at his amazing creation. Believing they have destroyed Baby, Dr. Myuu escapes, but is killed when Baby bursts out of his body. It is revealed then that Baby was actually the one who programmed Dr. Myuu, and not the other way around. Super 17 Saga Dr. Myuu later teams up with Dr. Gero in Hell and creates a mutant machine duplicate of Android 17, who controls the original Android 17 and converges their powers together to set a rift between Earth and Hell. Hell's Android 17 and the two scientists escape, following which the two Android 17s eventually fuse together to become Super 17. Super 17 betrays and kills Dr. Gero thanks to Dr. Myuu's programming changes, then goes on to dominate the Z Fighters (including Super Saiyan 4 Goku thanks to his absorption field ability) to the point that Dr. Myuu truly believes he can take over the universe, until Android 18 shows up and gets in his head by appealing to his sense of self. Dr. Myuu, in anger at Android 18's apparent influence, orders Super 17 to destroy Goku and Android 18 with his Electro Eclipse Bomb attack, calling out his manhood and courage in the process. However, Super 17 is agitated by this and turns against Dr. Myuu, destroying him with the attack instead. He was sent back to Hell after this. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – Dr. Myuu has the ability to fly through manipulation of ki. *'Ki Blasts' – The most basic form of energy waves. Used in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Psychic Bomber' – An energy sphere attack named and used in Dragon Ball Heroes. Dr. Myuu is often seen holding this small purple energy ball with a red orb in the middle in the Black Star Dragon Ball Saga. Video game appearances Dr. Myuu appears in cutscenes in Dragon Ball GT: Transformation, and he is a playable character in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice actors *Japanese version: Kazuyuki Sogabe *FUNimation Dub: Duncan Brannan *Blue Water Dub: Dave Pettitt *Brazilian Dub: Gilberto Barolli Trivia *Dr. Myuu's name is based on the Greek letter mu (uppercase Μ, lowercase μ); the lowercase letter is employed in many academic fields as a special symbol. *In the FUNimation Dub, Dr. Myuu speaks with a German accent and says such words as "Guten Tag", a phrase in German which means "Good day." In the Blue Water dub, Dr. Myuu speaks in a higher pitched voice and omits the German phrases altogether. *Dr. Myuu shares somewhat of a resemblance with Dr. Raichi and Dr. Gero, which may or may not be coincidental. Dr. Myuu and Dr. Gero are very similar in appearance and design (ex: mustache, long hair, and tall hat). Also, both Dr. Myuu and Dr. Gero were killed by their creations, who turned on their masters (the Androids and Baby, though the latter was technically his master, as he was created by Baby). Additionally, Dr. Myuu and Dr. Gero met with their final fates by a shared creation, Super 17. They both also share a common hatred for the Saiyans (Although Dr. Raichi hated them from the beginning for destroying his Tuffle race, while Myuu developed his hatred after Goku and Trunks destroyed Baby). Gallery Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Doctors Category:Machine Mutants Category:Villains Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes